


Tea & Kisses

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: With spring comes flowers, colds, and caretaking.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Tea is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble because I have a cold and I'm not happy about it... The first chapter is sick Ciel and the second one is sick Sebastian. Please enjoy the product of my suffering/annoyance!

"If you ask if I'm alright, _one more bloody time_ , Sebastian, I will-!"

"You will what, exactly? Kick out the man who has just finished steeping a lovely cup of tea for you?"

Mismatched eyes narrowed, boring into the chest of the dark-haired man now settling beside him in bed.

"I suppose not…" Ciel grumbled reluctantly, his chapped lips parted as he drew in a deep breath to make up for those lost by his stuffed-up nose.

Small hands curled around the mug he was offered, and he gave a nasally 'thank you' as he breathed in its soothing vapors. Though he wasn't very fond of lemon tea, he had to admit that it did wonders easing his sore throat.

His illness had hit rather suddenly, bringing him down in the span of a mere evening, much to Sebastian's astonishment.

If asked to guess, Sebastian would assume it was the blooming of spring's flowers that brought about Ciel's sudden bout of sickness. Unfortunate as it was, spring colds gave the younger man yet another excuse to not venture outside of their London flat unless absolutely necessary.

"You know, I only ask how you are because I care, darling. And because you are rather prone to lying about how you feel…" Sebastian placated, pressing the back of his hand to his lover's forehead to gauge his temperature.

He was pleased to see that Ciel still hadn't developed a fever.

"I don't _always_ lie about it," the sniffling man murmured softly, muffling a cough into a tissue before reclaiming the warm cup on his nightstand. "I just don't like to worry you over something as simple as a cold."

"I'll worry more if you refuse to tell me what's wrong," Sebastian countered, wrapping an arm around Ciel's shoulders. "Especially when you hiding it from me means that I have to worry about you fainting in the shower."

"I didn't faint. My vision just went fuzzy for a few moments when the water got too hot."

"Which is why you won't be taking any more hot showers unsupervised until you're well."

An unintelligible grumble is the only response that Sebastian received.

Rather than pushing the topic, Sebastian carefully studied Ciel's pale cheeks for any sign that his condition was deteriorating any further. "I know you mentioned that your eyes hurt earlier. Are they still sore?"

Ciel gave a short nod. "It's the one thing the medicine won't help."

"I'll fetch you a warm cloth to lay over them," Sebastian crooned, disappearing into the en suite briefly. When he returned, it was with a damp cloth in hand, one that Ciel eagerly accepted.

He set aside the half-empty cup of tea before draping the warm towel over his eyes, sighing at the relief it offered.

"Thank you, love," he whispered, taking Sebastian's hand in his own with an appreciative squeeze. "I'll make this up to you once I'm not at risk of getting you sick or sneezing all over you."

Sebastian chuckled as he pressed a kiss into his lover's slate locks, "so considerate of you to not cover me in your germs…"

His teasing garnered a displeased grunt from Ciel, only causing his adoring smirk to grow. "But don't worry about any of that. You can make it up to me by resting so that you can get well sooner."

"Mm… What a sap," Ciel mumbled fondly, closing his eyes as the sleep-inducing effects of his medicine began to set in.

Nuzzling into his boyfriend's side, who seemed rather insistent to keep him close despite the risk of becoming ill himself, Ciel willed his tense, aching muscles to relax. His breaths easily fell into rhythm with the sonorous hum that began to sound from Sebastian's throat.

Long, sable-tipped fingers began to card through his hair, pulling him deeper beneath the waves of sleep, and as his breaths began to even out against where he rested against Sebastian's chest, he breathed a final whisper before he drifted off completely.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I hate spring."

"I know you do…"


	2. Kisses are the Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost completely well again (I think), so here's part 2! Please enjoy! <3

"I told you not to get so close to me while I was sick."

"I don't want to hear it, Ciel…" Sebastian groaned, leaning into the cool cloth that was delicately brushed along his cheeks and nape, before coming to rest on his forehead.

"You're going to anyway. As much as I appreciate your care, I was trying to keep you well," Ciel sighed, muffling a sneeze into his arm just as a string of quiet coughs sounded from his boyfriend.

"I know you were, but look on the bright-side--we're both sick, so I can kiss you as much as I want to now."

"You can't if you're going to cough into my mouth."

Sebastian laughed, though he immediately regretted it when he was thrown into a harsh coughing fit.

"I think I may have just proved your point," Sebastian breathed, amused despite the hoarseness in his voice and the tears his fit produced.

"You did," Ciel chuckled, eyes still trained on his lover as he reached for a tissue to press against the pinkened tip of his own nose. "Do you want any tea? I can make some with lemon and honey to help with your cough."

Pressing himself deeper into the pillows, Sebastian gave a short nod and pulled the blankets higher up his chest. Perhaps the extra warmth would quell the chill coursing through his aching limbs. "Only if you're making some for yourself too."

"I am, but even if I weren't, I would have made some for you," Ciel assured, leaving a blanket coiled around his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen.

Five minutes passed in silence before he returned with a cup in each hand, both steaming and exuding calming aromas as he clambered onto the bed, careful to not spill the warm beverages.

Ciel offered a cup to Sebastian once the older man had a chance to sit up and readjust his pillows, catching the cool cloth when it fell from his boyfriend's forehead. Settling in beside him, Ciel hitched the blankets up to their waists, raising his mug to his lips as an overly-warm arm pulled him flush against his lover's side.

"Thank you, love," Sebastian breathed as he sipped at the tea he was given, sighing into the soothing flavour of lemon and honey. The back of a cool hand pressed to his cheek when he glanced down at his lover, who savoured his own cup of chamomile as he gave a pleased hum.

"You're still feverish, but your temperature has come down a little bit since I last checked it," Ciel chimed, pleased to see that combination of rest, medicine, and caretaking was helping.

"That explains why I feel so cold then," Sebastian said, pressing a kiss to Ciel's forehead before closing his eyes, happy to simply rest against his lover.

"Since you made it again, I'm assuming the chamomile helped you sleep last night?" he questioned, polishing off the last of his tea with a newfound energy--one he hadn't felt since he fell ill.

Ciel nodded, giving a small stretch as he pulled the sheets higher to fight off the chill that suddenly engulfed him. The second he set aside his now-empty mug, he was pulled flush against his boyfriend's chest, warming him far more effectively. "It did, but I suspect being able to breathe without nearly coughing up a lung helped as well."

"Ah, good point. Your coughing did wake you up quite a bit on the second night," Sebastian agreed, leaning into the soft touch along his jaw when nimble fingers reached out to comb through his sweat-matted locks, freeing them from the knots they had become trapped in while he slept.

All was silent for several moments, calm and peaceful as they simply rested, until Sebastian broke the hush, a sly grin on his lips as he gazed down at his serene boyfriend. "You know… I'm not currently at risk of coughing into your mouth."

With the raise of a single brow, Ciel gave an exaggerated groan, a smirk reluctantly tugging at the corners of his lips. "Oh, really?"

"Really."

With a good-natured roll of his eyes, Ciel's hand slid down to Sebastian's nape, pulling him in closer. And as their lips met in a soft, lingering peck, Ciel gave an amused huff. "Very well then…"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
